Les amours de la Saint Glinglin
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Malefoy a tout perdu, sauf son amour-propre. Potter peut bien tendre la main, jamais il ne cèdera. OneShot


**Je vais me coucher.... Ca m'a crevé d'écrire ce truc. C'était pas sensé être aussi long!!!!**

OoO

Drago Malefoy soupira. Les années de guerre étaient révolues, les années de paix ne lui avaient apporté que des soucis. Il avait perdu sa famille, son honneur, son rang et sa fortune.

-Allez, allez, m'sieur Malefoy, le taquina Angus Trevor, le tenancier de "la Callama", le seul bar aux bières à trois mornilles l'unité de tout le Chemin de Traverse.

-Remettez-en moi une, répondit dignement l'héritier déchu.

Angus sourit, saisit une bière et la fit glisser sur son comptoir tout neuf, lisse et ciré. La bouteille trouva le chemin des mains blanches encore du trentenaire voûté.

-Tenez, aujourd'hui, c'est la saint Godric! J'suis sûr qu'un Gryffondor vous sortira de vot' pétrin! Clama joyeusement Angus en feuilletant la Gazette.

-Vous m'avez juré la même chose à l'occasion de la sainte Rowena, Angus. Rétorqua l'unique client d'un air morne.

-Ah ça! C'était un jour à météorites! Forcément, ça comptait pas! Mais aujourd'hui j'ai vérifié! Aujourd'hui, vous allez tourner la page! Pour sûr, j' vous dis!

Drago trouva quelques pièces dans son pantalon et les fit tinter contre les trois bouteilles vides, l'oeil vague, avant de se lever. Angus le regarda sortir en s'exclamant:

-Godric ne laisse jamais tomber des miséreux! Il ne vous oubliera pas!

Drago, de mauvaise humeur, répliqua froidement, avant de sortir:

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas "miséreux". Et deuxièmement, Gryffondor est mort depuis des siècles, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait agir sur mon existence.

Angus sourit. Une fois que son seul client fut parti, il reprit son journal et murmura:

-Ah pour sûr, les Sang-Purs ont le coeur superbe, mais il verra, le Malefoy, il verra.

OoOoOoO

Drago Malefoy, pour gagner sa vie, faisait du porte à porte afin de vendre des exemplaires de balais Nimbus. Son employeur désespérait de lui, de par son attitude hautaine et cynique, qui n'était pas exactement appropriée en matière de commerce.

Le jour de la Saint Godric, on l'avait envoyé sur le quartier Londonien de Pearl Street, une rue où de somptueux manoirs s'alignaient les uns aux côtés des autres comme de farouches mastodontes. Le quartier le plus riche de toute la Grande-Bretagne, habité intégralement par une société de sorciers célèbres, influents et riches.

-Saint Godric, hein? Grogna Malefoy en découvrant l'endroit, son sac rempli de balais par dessus l'épaule. La belle ironie que voilà.

Après avoir soupiré, il se mit au travail.

OoOoOoO

Il avait frappé à la porte de dix des manoirs de Pearl Steet et des domestiques l'avaient reçu avec un rictus similaire sur le coin des lèvres d'une demeure à une autre. Et, bon gré mal gré, il s'aventura dans l'allée proprette d'un énième domicile, songeant à sa bière à trois mornilles qu'il pourrait savourer après avoir lamentablement échoué dans ses ventes, tout à l'heure.

Après avoir frappé à la porte, il attendit. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Une fillette ouvrit la porte. Elle était toute petite, enrobée dans un pyjama bleu ciel. Les cheveux auburn, les yeux verts, elle le dévisagea un instant, avec l'indicible attention que les enfants portent aux adultes.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle, après quelques secondes.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, prit sa respiration et récita d'une traite:

-Bonjour, je vends des balais de course de la marque Nimbus, qui bénéficient des dernières avancées technologiques, dont une propulsion nettement améliorée, le label ayant été déposé par le Docteur Hermèsio, et un manche plus ergonomique, de manière à lutter contre la recrudescence des accidents de vol. D'autre part, tous les modèles que je vends sont pourvus d'un poil de brosse en caoutchouc, plus léger que le foin de qualité supérieure que nous utilisions jusqu'ici. Cela évite des blessures, en cas de contact violent. Si vous êtes intéressés par les modèles 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 ou 2020, je suis prêt à vous faire un rabais de 2, 45 pour cent, et vous bénéficierez en prime d'un cadeau, qui n'est autre que l'adorable mascotte du groupe Nimbus, le petit Pégase en peluche. Sachez en outre que les modèles de Nimbus 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006 et 2007 ont été retirés de la circulation dû à de nombreuses plaintes des consommateurs.

La fillette se frotta les yeux, et attrapa la main du vendeur. Drago fut tiré irrémédiablement à l'intérieur de la maison, sans savoir quoi faire.

-On va jouer au policier et au voleur. Expliqua-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte d'entrée.

-Ta maman est dans le coin? Demanda le blond d'une voix anxieuse.

Il observa comme une souris acculée l'intérieur luxueux de l'habitation. Ici et là, des peintures, des vases de faïence, des délicates broderies sous les lampes d'acajou, des rideaux de velours et d'organza, des meubles taillés finement, aux incrustations dorées, des tapis d'Orient, des lustres lumineux, des candélabres d'argent, des colonnes de marbre, des satues de bronze, et d'autres merveilles de majesté s'étaient mises à l'encercler. Affolé, il tourna son regard vers la petite.

-Maman? Elle est morte, ma maman!

Elle dévoila dans un sourire ses dents de lait.

-Ah. Fit Malefoy en tentant de se dégager de la main de cette petite orpheline.

La sortie était si proche, à quelques pas seulement. Il lui fallait juste annoncer qu'il avait du travail et il pourrait enfin s'échapper de cet endroit.

-Tu seras le voleur! Et moi le policier! Je vais t'attraper... Rit la petite fille.

Elle lâcha la main de Drago et le poussa dans la cuisine. Il se renfrogna et consentit à jouer un peu avec elle. Il se disait qu'il ferait trois fois le tour de la table de la cuisine, avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit.

Ils tournèrent autour de la table, et la cuisine fut inondée par la lumière du rire de la petite fille. Elle riait aux éclats, et courait après le blond, les mains tendues en avant.

Le troisième tour était presque bouclé, et Malefoy serra son sac à balai qui ballotait par dessus son épaule.

Il fonça vers la porte de la cuisine et BAM!

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une cicatrice. Un éclair brun rosé sur un front pâle. Et quelques mèches folles retombant de ci de là en désordre. Et des lunettes rondes. Et des yeux verts.

-Malefoy?

Malefoy ne sut s'il devait hurler, jurer, bondir, s'affaisser de désespoir ou frapper. En serrant les dents, il souffla:

-Maudit soit Angus! Lui et ses satanées prévisions! Pire que Trelawney!

Harry Potter, le Chef du Département des Aurors au Ministère, en pyjama orange, gisait sous lui, étonné mais silencieux, peut-être dans l'attente d'une réponse. Heureusement pour Malefoy, la réponse vint d'elle même. Le sac contenant tous les exemplaires de Nimbus tomba à terre et les balais jaillirent.

-Saint Godric de mes deux! Gémit Drago, les joues rosies par la honte.

Pour achever le ridicule du blond, la petite fille se mit à sauter autour d'eux en poussant des petits cris allègres:

-Papa! J'ai attrapé le voleur! J'ai attrapé le voleur!

Harry Potter ne put s'empêcher de rire. Drago, mordu par l'humiliation, se leva raidement, attrapa son sac, remit chaque balai dedans à une vitesse infernale, et bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible, avant de s'enfuir.

Le père se releva, accueillit sa petite fille dans ses bras et, un sourire tendre niché au coin des lèvres, il réfléchit.

OoOoOoO

-Alors? Le pressa Angus avec bonne foi.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avala d'une traite sa pinte et faisant retomber le verre lourdement sur le comptoir tout neuf, il en réclama une autre d'un air impérieux.

Angus s'éxécuta et, curieux, tenta de poursuivre la conversation:

-Et ce Gryffondor qui vous a sauvé! C'était qui? Hein?

Drago lui jeta un de ses regards les plus meurtriers. Le gris de coutume morne de ses yeux s'était mué pendant un bref instant en de l'acier glacé:

-Il y avait bien un Gryffondor, ça je vous l'accorde, Angus.

Malefoy hacha ses mots, encore sous le coup du cuisant souvenir.

-Mais...? Demanda soudain le tenancier, la voix inquiète.

-Mais jamais, JAMAIS, çe sera lui qui me sauvera! Claqua Drago en serrant les poings.

Angus étouffa un petit rire discret. Décidément, les Malefoy étaient véritablement une fière lignée.

OoOoOoOo

Trois semaines passèrent.

Un matin, Drago arriva au "Callama" pour son petit déjeuner à trois mornilles quotidien. Il fut ahuri et manqua de recracher sa bière quand il entendit Angus parler de nouveau d'un jour de saint.

-M'sieur Malefoy! C'est la saint Salazar, aujourd'hui! Ah, pour sûr, cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne! Godric vous a aidé la dernière fois...

La réminiscence soudaine de la saint Godric et de ses déboires lamentables poussèrent le trentenaire hors de ses gonds:

-Vous avez pas fini, oui?!? Arrêtez de me donner de l'espoir à chaque fois qu'il y a une date symbolique! Fichez-moi la paix avec vos superstitions!

-Ah, vous verrez, vous verrez! Salazar vous viendra en aide! Salazar est toujours débrouillard!

-Si jamais ça se passe mal aujourd'hui, vous me devrez des bières gratuites et à volonté! S'emporta Drago.

Angus hocha la tête. Drago finit sa bière, paya, et sortit.

OoOoOoOoOo

Il prit le chemin de la boutique Nimbus, pour y chercher les articles nécessaires à la vente au porte-à-porte. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, la foule piaillait, poussait, béquetait, sautillait avec l'arrivée du soleil. Malefoy n'y faisait plus attention depuis qu'il n'avait plus rien à montrer au gens de sa puissance originelle.

-Ouuuuuh! Mais c'est le voleur! Regarde Papa! Regarde!

Une petite voix s'était exclamée, parmi la foule, le doigt pointé vers le blond. Il n'avait pas remarqué les regards indignés se tourner vers lui. Les Aurors Domestiques accoururent, à mesure que les murmures de la foule s'amplifièrent. Un voleur était là, parmi les honnêtes gens! Une petite fille l'avait reconnu!

Drago sentit un sort l'immobiliser. Juste après, il entendit deux hommes crier:

-Halte-là! Au nom de la loi, nous vous arrêtons!

Son corps immobilisé par les Aurors tomba à terre, au plus près des centaines de chaussures qui l'entouraient. Il en apercevait des hautes, des serrées, des vernies, des vieillies, des riches, des soyeuses, des énormes, des minces. Et par dessus ces pieds, les voix retentissaient:

-Par Merlin, mais c'est l'héritier des Malefoy!

-Une famille de fous! Ils étaient ignobles!

-Pas étonnant qu'il ait mal tourné!

-De la vermine! On aurait dû l'exterminer, lui aussi!

Malefoy en aurait pleuré de rage tant il se sentait humilé.

-Par Merlin! Angus va le sentir passer... Pensa-t-il, incapable de remuer les lèvres pour parler.

-Papa! Papa! Regarde! Ils ont arrêté le voleur!

Drago, les yeux fixés sur les pavés de la rue, vit s'approcher de lui deux paires de chaussures. Une paire de petite souliers vernis surmontés d'un joli ruban de satin noir. Et une autre, de chaussure d'homme, un peu écornées, brunâtres. Les deux s'arrêtèrent juste sous son nez, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il put alors entendre, par dessus le brouhaha général:

-C'est une terrible méprise, Monsieur! Veuillez nous pardonner!

-Oui, oui, nous avons cru que cet homme était vraiment un malfrat!

Une voix, douce et ferme à la fois, répondit aux deux autres:

-Oh, je le connaîs bien... Il n'est pas méchant.

Malefoy fut électrisé par la haine. Il venait de reconnaître la voix de Potter et en son for intérieur, il poussait d'abominables jurons contre Angus.

A peine eut-il le temps de penser à une méthode pour avaler toutes les bières du bar qu'il sentit qu'on le relâchait. La foule se dispersa, tandis qu'il se relevait avec peine, ses bras chancelants, ses cheveux emmêlés.

-Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais! Je les hais! Tous les deux! Cria-t-il en découvrant que son pantalon était troué.

Son employeur ne l'enverrait pas faire du porte à porte tant que son pantalon ne serait pas en meilleur état. Il ne serait peut-être pas payé aujourd'hui. C'était son seul pantalon, le dernier qu'il lui restait.

Un petit rire accueillit ses exclamations. Il leva la tête et se rendit compte que Potter et sa fille étaient toujours présents.

-Tu trouves ça drôle, Potter? Lâcha-t-il avec hargne en passant ses doigts impuissants le long de la déchirure de son vêtement.

-Allez, Malefoy, ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès... Fit gentiment le père.

Le blond se leva, épousseta son pantalon troué, et la tête haute, s'en alla sans dire un mot.

-Papa... Il va se faire punir si son pantalon est troué...

La petite était choquée. Harry se prit le menton entre ses doigts et se mit à réfléchir.

OoOoOoOoO

-Ah m'sieur Malefoy, si vous n'aviez pas été un si fidèle client, j'vous aurais pas accordé cette faveur! Z'en êtes à huit litres! Z'allez être rond, si ça continue!

Angus regarda l'héritier des Malefoy empiler une à une les bouteilles de bière vides sur le comptoir tout neuf.

- Je suis fidèle aux trois mornilles! Encore une, Angus... Chanta-t-il, déjà dans les ivresses savoureuses des gens de la nuit.

-M'enfin.... Tout de même... J'étais sûr que Salazar vous laisserait pas tomber... Se plaignit Angus en faisant glisser une autre bière sur con comptoir.

Malefoy allait l'attraper lorsqu'une main s'interposa. Le blond agrippa du vide. Il cligna des yeux et dans la lumière tamisée du bar, il distingua vaguement une silhouette près de lui. Il pouvait même sentir son odeur musquée. Elle envoûtait l'esprit. Drago aurait voulu la sentir pour toujours, et encore un peu plus. Sa tête bourdonnait, son sang battait contre ses tempes.

-Malefoy, je te trouve enfin... entendit-il.

La voix était douce, quoique masculine. Drago crut même qu'elle aurait pu l'envelopper.

-Oh! si ce n'est pas Harry Potter! S'exclama Angus.

-Harry quoi? S'enquit Malefoy, avachi sur le comptoir.

-Je vais le raccompagner. Tenez, c'est pour vous.

Potter laissa sur le comptoir une petite bourse ronde, et passa le bras de Drago par dessus son épaule. Le blond rit.

-Ca sent bon...

OoOoOoOoOo

Quand il se réveilla, il trouva au pied de son lit sept nouveaux ensembles, d'une élégance époustoufflante.

-Par Merlin! Fit-il, les yeux arrondis de surprise.

Sa mansarde était déserte, aucune trace de vie.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu m'offrir de telles tenues! C'est hors de prix! Mais alors... qui?

OoOoOoOoOo

-Vous voilà bien mis! Z'avez l'air d'un Ministre avec ça.

-Ce n'est pas par gaieté de coeur... Répondit acidement le blond, en s'asseyant au comptoir.

-Se pourrait-il que vous ayez fricoté avec Monsieur Potter? Ah, vous ne vous en souvenez plus? C'est lui qui vous a ramassé hier soir!

Drago sentit son coeur s'arrêter dans la seconde:

-QUOI?!?

-Et en plus, vous étiez pas sous votre jour le plus reluisant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Ajouta Angus d'une voix angélique.

Le blond avala sa salive avec difficulté:

-Se peut-il que ces ensembles... Ces vêtements... Ce soient... Les SIENS?!?

Drago tenta d'enlever sa nouvelle veste de flanelle avec toute la précipitation dont il pouvait décemment se permettre:

-Moi vivant, JAMAIS je ne lui devrai quoi que ce soit! JAMAIS!

-Allez, allez, M'sieur Malefoy, le rassura Angus, ne faites pas l'enfant! Vous en avez besoin de ces vêtements. Si vous perdez vot' emploi, qu'est-ce qui va me payer mes bières, hein? Elles sont pas gratuites, même pour vous!

Drago s'immobilisa. Il se sentait si humilié.

-Z'allez être en retard! Tenez, je suis sûr qu'aujourd'hui...

-Ah, ne commencez pas, ou je ne suis pas sûr de répondre de votre intégrité physique, Angus! S'écria Malefoy en remettant sa veste correctement. Il paya et sortit.

Le tenancier, seul, marmonna:

-Ma foi, j'étais pourtant sûr qu'aujourd'hui serait vraiment une belle journée! C'est la saint Angus!

OoOoOoOoOo

Drago avançait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, lui avait dit son employeur, puisqu'avec ses nouveaux atours, il pouvait commencer un nouveau travail. Au lieu de faire du porte à porte, il irait livrer les articles commandés par les clients aux adresses indiquées. Ainsi, Drago avait été promu, puisqu'il possédait un ensemble suffisament élégant pour pouvoir évoluer. Il gagnerait peut-être trois gallions, à la place des dix-huit mornilles de la semaine.

Muni de son nouveau carnet d'adresse et d'un sac rempli d'articles commandés, il songeait, en marchant dans l'Allée des Embrumes, qu'Angus avait peut-être raison d'avoir la foi en des saints. Il devait même être devin.

L'Allée des Embrumes n'était plus aussi mal famée qu'elle l'avait été d'antan. La populace pouilleuse qui y avait grouillé avait disparu. En dix ans, grâce aux travaux du Ministère et du travail des Aurors, cet endroit était devenu un lieu prestigieux où les nouveaux riches venaient se divertir. Des boutiques aux vitrines estampillées de gemmes et d'argent, des portiques fleuris aux odeurs délicates, des pavés immaculés, aux veines d'or, et des portes de bronze, des parterres d'arbustes exotiques. L'Allée des Embrumes, se dit Malefoy, n'était vraiment plus le lieu accueillant qu'elle avait été pour lui, autrefois, à l'époque de ses jours heureux. Aussi ne s'aventurait-il pas à regarder cet étalage de luxe et de Magnificence. Au contraire, il s'attachait à fixer ses pieds, pour ne pas subir le douloureux afflux de souvenirs liés à son paradis perdu.

-Coucou Monsieur le voleur. Je t'ai attrapé.

Une voix d'enfant l'interpellait. Il se retourna vivement et trouva, derrière lui, la fille Potter qui s'agrippait à son pantalon de flanelle. Elle portait une jolie robe de crinoline mauve, ainsi que deux souliers noirs.

Anxieux, il jeta des regards furtifs aux alentours. Si Potter fille était devant lui, alors peut-être que Potter père n'était pas loin, et il voulait à tout prix éviter cette rencontre déplaisante. Remercier Potter pour ses vêtements le jetterait dans l'opprobre le plus infâme.

-Ton papa est dans le coin? S'enquit-il, nerveux.

-Papa? Il travaille aujourd'hui, rit-elle.

Drago se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire toute seule dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle était si petite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'es pas à l'école?

-Je cherche le métro. J'ai lu un livre qui parlait d'une petite fille, comme moi, qui cherchait le métro* et je veux aussi le voir. Répondit-elle poliment, en se balançant sur la pointe des pieds.

-Le quoi? Mais tu n'es pas toute seule, quand même?!?

-Non, non! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant contre lui, je suis avec toi!

Drago leva les yeux au ciel:

-J'ai du travail, je ne peux pas jouer avec toi.

La petite gémit dans son pantalon:

-Reste avec moi...

Le blond s'accroupit et grogna:

-Ne pleure pas dans ma veste, tu vas la salir.

-Je serai sage! Supplia-t-elle un peu plus triste.

Il soupira:

-Tu peux m'accompagner, si tu veux. Dès que nous aurons fini de livrer mes balais, je t'emmènerai voir le métro.

Et, résigné, il prit la fillette par la main pour l'emmener avec lui.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Oh! Z'avez une gosse illégitime? S'étonna Angus quand il vit revenir son client en fin d'après-midi.

-Une bière et un jus de citrouille, Angus. Ordonna Malefoy, exténué.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise haute contre le comptoir neuf et, avachi, il attendit que le tenancier fasse glisser la bière vers lui.

-Alors, petite... Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un tel garnement, hein? Fit Angus en préparant les boissons.

La petite rit et répondit franchement:

-C'est pas un garnement! C'est un livreur de balais! Et il s'appelle Malefoy!

-Bop! Plaisanta Angus en faisant glisser les boissons sur le comptoir.

Drago releva lentement la tête. Dans la confusion, une pensée venait de l'effleurer. La petite l'avait toujours apellé « voleur ». Pourquoi, tout d'un coup...?

-Comment tu connaîs mon nom? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Papa me parle souvent de toi! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton badin, comme si cela était évident.

-Z'avez une touche? Le taquina Angus.

-Vous, on vous a rien demandé! Assena le blond de mauvaise humeur. Il se ressaisit et, se penchant vers la petite, s'éclaircit la gorge:

-Et... Et toi, quel est ton nom?

La petite sourit et expliqua d'un air docte:

-Effy. Mais j'aime pas ce nom-là. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle « Princesse Sissi »!

Les deux adultes ne purent s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Elle rit avec eux. Le Temps apporta avec lui des conversations sur le métro, le quidditch, le métro, les balais, les bières, le passé, le métro, les jours saints.

-Ah! Il se fait bien tard! S'exclama le tenancier brusquement.

Effy sauta à terre:

-Je vais rentrer à la maison.

Malefoy, à présent de bonne humeur, prit la fillette par la main, lui dit doucement:

-Je vais te raccompagner, Princesse Sissi.

Il paya Angus et sortit, la petite sautillant à ses côtés.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Je vais te laisser là, Effy.

-Dis, Malefoy... Tu joues à cache-cache avec papa?

Elle était devenue très grave. Le blond, caché derrière les fourrés qui encadraient l'allée, arrêta de s'assurer qu'il n'était vu de personne et répondit avec fierté:

-Ton papa et moi, on a toujours joué à cache-cache.

-Moi je sais que papa il est amoureux de toi! Sourit-elle, il me l'a pas dit mais je le sais!

Drago déglutit. Le jeu allait peut-être trop loin pour lui, mais cette petite le tenait véritablement à sa mercie. Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'embrassa sur le front et en guise d'au revoir, il souffla:

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. On n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que de jouer au policier et au voleur.

Il s'éloigna furtivement et la petite fille prit le chemin de l'allée.

Caché derrière les rideaux du troisième étage, les yeux bruts dans la pénombre, le père suivait la silhouette fuyante de Malefoy. Il s'éloignait de la rue comme une souris trop heureuse d'échapper à un gros matou.

OoOoOoOoOo

Trois semaines passèrent.

Drago Malefoy s'était assez bien accomodé de son nouvel emploi. A présent, il commandait une bière et une tartine quand il descendait à la « Callama ». Il économisait aussi de manière à rembourser Potter – il avait décidé qu'une fois qu'il aurait rassemblé le montant de sa dette, il irait le remettre dans sa boîte au lettres, anonymement.

Un matin, Angus reprit avec ses histoires de saint:

-Ahah... C'est la Sainte Helga...

-Angus... J'ai le moral aujourd'hui... Prenez ça en compte. Rouspéta Malefoy en avalant le dernier morceau de sa tartine.

-Pour sûr, Helga était très fine! Elle vous aidera!

-On parie? Se moqua Malefoy.

-C'est ma tournée s'il ne vous arrive pas un petit miracle! Tonna la voix d'Angus.

OoOoOoOoOo

Il faillit hurler quand il découvrit qu'un client avait commandé plus d'une trentaine de balais. Et que son adresse était la seule inscrite dans son calepin. Et qu'accessoirement, il connaissait cette adresse, principalement parce que c'était là que résidait son pire ennemi.

-Angus... Fit-il en serrant les dents.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Entre Malefoy.

Le blond renifla d'un air hautain et passa devant Harry Potter, vêtu d'un T-shirt des SuperTramp et d'un vieux jean usé.

-Tu veux un thé, un café...Une bière?

Harry sourit d'un air malin.

-Veuillez signer, je vous prie, l'acte de vente et l'assurance sur la réception des articles, Monsieur Potter. Récita Drago sans fausse note, alors qu'il tendait les papiers et posait son sac de balais par terre.

-Malefoy, tu ne veux pas prendre une bière? Insista Harry.

-Je travaille. L'avertit sentencieusement Drago.

Son client baissa la tête. Il passa au salon, où le canapé l'accueillit, tandis que le blond le suivait, les papiers à la main.

-Tu ne peux pas partir tant que je n'aurai pas signé? Demanda Potter d'un air amusé.

-C'est somme toute assez logique. Rétorqua Drago en plaçant les papiers devant le nez de son vieux camarade.

-Alors je ne signerai que si tu me laisses te faire l'amour.

Drago Malefoy étouffa un hoquet de stupeur à grand peine:

-Je te demande pardon?!?

Harry sourit.

-Potter! Signe ces foutus papelards qu'on en finisse! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle! Bégaya Malefoy, furieux en agitant les papiers sous l'inaltérable client.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Malefoy.

Le Serpentard sentit la colère l'envahir comme une braise. Il éclata:

-Tu te fous de moi?!? Ca t'amuse de me voir galérer pour vivre, n'est-ce pas? De devoir me bouger pour manger! Et toi qui n'étais qu'un gosse dans un placard, ça t'enchante, de constater à quel point le vent a tourné!

Harry soupira, se leva et saisit le blond par la taille. Malefoy, enserré, tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte.

-Hors de question, t'entends?!? Depuis quand t'as des idées aussi saugrenues? C'est absurde! Lâche-moi, Potter! Lâche-moi!

Mais le Chef du Département des Aurors n'en démordit pas. Il plaqua le corps de son livreur de balais contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Potter... Ta fille nous regarde. Déclara Malefoy d'un ton neutre en arrêtant soudainement de se débattre.

-Laisse-moi juste t'embrasser alors... Susurra Harry à son oreille.

Drago sentit son coeur s'emballer quand il entendit cela. Il frissonna et sa respiration se fit courte.

-Je...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Son client sourit et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts. Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre sans oser parler. Drago se laissa aller, totalement impuissant. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la langue de Potter entrer avec douceur dans sa bouche. Elle se mit à caresser sa propre langue. Le sang ne circulait qu'avec peine dans le corps de Malefoy. Ses oreilles étaient rouges, et il se sentait si ébranlé qu'il avait peur d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

-Je savais que vous étiez amoureux! Eclata une petite voix derrière eux.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Et alors, vous avez fait quoi?

-Il a signé les papiers, et je suis parti. Finit Malefoy.

-Pour moi, ça compte pas comme une mauvaise journée. Pas de tournée! Héhé!

Drago s'énerva:

-Je vous ai raconté cela parce que précisément, c'était une journée exécrable! Alors faites-moi plaisir et envoyez-moi la première!

-Oh, dites, M'sieur Malefoy... Z'êtes un peu tordu! Le célèbre Harry Potter fou de vous et vous trouvez ça exécrable?!? Ben, mon vieux, y en a qui tueraient pour être à votre place!

Le blond se sentit obliger de répondre systématiquement:

-Premièrement il n'est pas fou de moi, il a juste voulu m'humilier un peu plus! Et Deuxièmement, j'aurai tué pour ne pas être à ma place à ce moment-là! Se faire embrasser pas un homme!

-Voyou, va, je suis sûr qu'au fond, ça vous a pas déplu!

-Vous allez me la donner, cette bière, oui?!?

-Va, va! Bougonna Angus en faisant glisser la bière sur le comptoir.

Drago l'avala avec avidité.

-Ohoh, doucement! Forcez pas ou je vais devoir vous ramener dans vot' mansarde au troisième!

-J'ai été embrassé par Harry Potter, Angus... Vous saisissez? Moi! Par Harry Potter!

-Et alors? C'est bien Minerva MacGonagall qu'est partie récemment en lune de mile avec Gilderoy Lockhart!

OoOoOoOoOo

-Angus, mon ami, remets-moi en une autre!

-Z'avez du toupet à c't'heure-ci! Se lamenta le tenancier. Vous êtes encore bourré!

-Ne suis pas bourré, je suis confus! C'est tout! C'est qu'il embrasse bien, le salop! Ah ça!

Malefoy valdinguait sur sa chaise, les contours de la salle se faisaient flous, l'ivresse, encore l'ivresse, pressait sur lui ses baisers volubiles.

-Allez, allez, c'est l'heure de fermer! S'écria Angus, lui aussi quelque peu gai.

OoOoOoOoOo

Malefoy remontait le Chemin de Traverse en titubant. Les pavés semblaient onduler sous lui.

-Oh là! Cria-t-il.

Et il tomba par terre. Ou plutôt, dans les bras d'un passant.

-Merci... Balbutia-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit une odeur de musc.

-Ca sent bon... Rit Drago.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Malefoy! Réveille-toi!

Il ouvrit un oeil. Puis l'autre.

Il n'était pas chez lui. Dans une chambre spacieuse, dans un vaste lit, avec une petite fille devant son nez.

-Effy! Tu m'as fait peur! Hoqueta-t-il.

Les souvenirs de la veille au soir ne revenant pas, il se concentra sur les évènements de la journée d'hier et étouffa un cri.

-Papa m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait dit à ton employeur que tu étais malade aujourd'hui. C'est moi qui doit veiller sur toi!

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse nu et écouta son coeur:

-Il est pas content?

-Comment? Demanda Malefoy après s'être rendu compte de ce que signifiait « dire à son employeur qu'il était malade aujourd'hui ».

-Ton coeur bat très vite... Il est pas content?

-Effy, je dois aller travailler... Tenta Malefoy en se levant.

-Papa m'a dit de te dire que ton employeur avait dit que c'était bon.

Drago soupira. Potter... Cet ahuri n'arrivait pas à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres!

-Tu veux quoi au petit déjeuner? Une bière?

-Merci, ça ira...

-Tu resteras avec moi, hein? Fit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Drago Malefoy sourit malgré lui. Cette gamine était insupportable quand elle le collait de cette manière. Mais peut-être qu'elle en avait envie.

-Alors... Quand c'est que tu as fait l'amour avec lui? Hein? Rit-elle en clignant maladroitement de l'oeil.

Le blond se tourna vers elle et s'essaya à des explications claires:

-Je ne sais pas d'où tu sais tout cela mais nous n'avons rien fait!

-Fais-le vite, alors! Parce papa t'aime!

Le livreur de balais ne put que soupirer. Il se sentait perdu dans un univers rose bonbon machiavélique.

Effy lui fit une omelette, des toasts. Elle lui donna du lait et des cerises. Drago n'osait plus même refuser. Ils lirent un livre, tous deux à plat ventre par terre, dans la lumière du matin. Et la petite le pressa pour qu'il aille se laver avant de descendre manger le déjeuner.

Malefoy, dans la douche, entendit soudain la porte d'entrée claquer. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit dans le couloir pour tenter de savoir qui venait d'arriver, si tant est qu'Harry Potter ne soit une perspective logique.

-Effy! Ma puce! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?

Hermione Granger! Par Merlin! Hermione Granger, c'était sa voix! C'était elle! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le trouve ici.

Il se rua dans la chambre, attrapa ses vêtements et alla se cacher dans une pièce au deuxième étage, tandis qu'en bas, dans la cuisine, Effy parlait à Hermione de Drago.

-Mais il est en train de se doucher...

-Je vois... Songea-t-elle.

-Papa rentre manger, ce midi?

-Oui, oui, il va arriver.

-C'est vrai que t'es la Première Ministre, Tata? Demanda la fillette, les yeux brillants.

Hermione acquiesça tendrement.

Elles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer de nouveau.

-Effy?

-Je suis là! Cria la petite depuis la cuisine.

Potter alla l'embrasser, et, fronçant les sourcils, il demanda:

-Malefoy est parti?

La petite fit la moue et attrapa une poele.

-Ce midi, je fais des steaks hachés!

Harry haussa les épaules, l'oeil vague, et invita la « Première Ministre » à aller avec lui au salon.

Dans les escaliers, une silhouette paniquée tentait de s'échapper de l'endroit.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Tu as commandé tous ces balais pour lui dire ça? Harry! Pour que tu lui fasses l'amour? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?!?

-Du calme, Hermione. C'est de Malefoy, dont on parle. Il a de l'amour-propre et de l'orgueil jusqu'aux orteils. Peu importe la méthode que j'aurais emprunté, rien n'y aurait fait. C'était le seul moyen...

-Mais enfin! Et tu as pensé à lui, au moins? D'accord, c'est Malefoy, mais tout de même, Harry!

-Tu peux parler, vieille pie! T'en es où, toi, avec Severus, hein?

-Nous sommes en froid. Rétorqua-t-elle dignement.

-La vérité, c'est que j'aime ce qu'il est devenu. Admit Harry, les yeux baissés.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago écoutait la main sur le coeur, persuadé de mourir d'il ne savait quoi sur l'instant. Etait-ce de la honte, du dégoût, de la haine, de la peur? De l'excitation? De la joie, du soulagement? Lui-même n'en savait strictement rien.

-Ben alors? T'es pas habillé? Effy, juste sous son nez, le regardait avec des yeux hébétés. Il était encore en serviette et tenait ses vêtements à la main. Le blond put entendre le froissement des étoffes sur les canapés du slaon, de sorte qu'il sut qu'il venait de franchir la limite de l'humiliation la plus profonde. Les deux adultes arrivèrent sur lui et le trouvèrent rose de honte, aux côtés d'Effy.

-Bonjour Malefoy.

Granger et ses sourires sournois!

Potter baissait les yeux. Il ne riait pas, et semblait attendre.

-Ben alors, on va manger? S'écria Effy.

-Je vais parler à ton papa, Princesse Sissi... Lui dit soudain Drago.

Il faillit se plaquer la main devant la bouche. Jamais il n'avait prévu de s'entretenir tout seul avec Potter! A plus forte raison maintenant qu'il avait découvert que cet ennemi d'enfance l'aimait.

-Je... Je veux dire... Rectifia-t-il, mais déjà, la petite et Hermione s'éloignaient. Elles sortirent dehors.

-Je l'emmène manger chez Ron! Déclara Hermione avant de sortir.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Qui est la mère? Demanda gauchement Malefoy, les mains crispées sur sa serviette.

-La mère? Oh... La mère!... Une connaissance qui a mal tourné. Elle est morte d'une overdose.

-C'est vraiment ta fille?

-Malefoy, elle me ressemble un peu, non?

-Elle a tes yeux, oui... Admit Drago de mauvaise foi.

Un silence emplit la pièce.

-Je... Potter, j'ai...

-Ne te force pas, Malefoy. Claqua la voix résolue du brun.

Drago était furieux non seulement contre Angus et Potter mais également contre lui-même. Il sentait son coeur s'emballer sans raison, et il détestait cela. C'était de mauvaise augure.

Il cria de colère:

-Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire! Tu n'es pas dans ma tête!

Et sa serviette tomba par terre, au moment même où ses cris et son ton agressif avaient forcé Harry à relever la tête.

Anguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! Hurla une voix dans la tête du blond.

Potter se baissa lentement, attrapa la serviette et la remit pudiquement à Drago, sans se moquer, ni rougir. Toute sa conduite était très digne.

« Plus digne que moi », se dit Drago, le souffle court.

-Depuis que je t'ai revu... Murmura Harry, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, depuis que je t'ai revu, j'ai...

-Potter, si on doit faire l'amour, c'est moi qui te prends!

Malefoy n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait dire cela, mais voilà, il venait de parler, et il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas assez tourné sa langue dans sa bouche. A présent, il allait devoir coucher avec celui qui avait été son pire ennemi. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il en fut heureux.

Harry esquissa un vague sourire et vint se nicher contre lui. Il posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, comme la dernière fois et ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes.

-Potter, je te sens pas dans le coup... Marmonna Drago, entre tendresse et moquerie.

-Encore une minute... Soupira Harry, comme ça j'aurai l'impression que tu m'aimes.

Le livreur de balai se sentit défaillir.

-Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, Potter!

Et lentement, il se mit à embrasser son partenaire. Sur le front les joues, le cou, les mains dans les cheveux, les lèvres brûlantes contre la peau frissonnante de L'Auror.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Alors? Ca fait un bail que j'vous ai pas vu! J'ai même cru qu'j'allais fermer boutique!

-Une bière, Angus, et pas d'entourloupe!

-Allez, Allez, j'en ai fini avec mes jours de saints! Faut dire que le premier jour de vot' absence, juste après not' cuite, c'était la saint Glinglin! J'me suis dit... Non, s'il n'a pas d'chance à la saint Glinglin, alors c'est foutu pour toute l'année!

-Vous m'en direz tant. Assena Drago d'un oeil torve.

-Et vot' môme, où qu'elle est?

-A la maison.

-Vous habitez p'us la mansarde du troisième de chez la mère Abbott?!? S'écria Angus.

-Je n'y ai pas remis les pieds, non.

-Et vot' employeur qu'est venu y a un mois! Rooo, mais quel larron, celui-là! Il a pas fait trois mètres dehors qu'il s'est mis à siffler une jolie fille. Ah, que j'avais l'air oignon quand il m'a demandé d'vos nouvelles! Ben je sais pas, qu'j'ui ai dit!

-Merci Angus... Rétorqua Malefoy.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous dev'nez?

-J'ai ouvert une librairie sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Comme ça?

-Effy adore m'aider quand j'y suis.

-M'enfin, c'était pas vot' truc de travailler dans le commerce de balais?

-Je préfère ma situation actuelle.

-Et m'sieur Potter? Comment qu'y va, lui?

Malefoy rougit:

-On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit à plaindre.

Angus ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Eh bé, on dirait que pour mon prochain client, je devrai miser entièrement sur la Saint Glinglin.

-Avec votre esprit de commère, vous n'en aurez certainement pas d'autre que moi.

A ce moment précis, Harry Potter, Effy Potter, Hermione Granger, et quelques autres collègues du Ministère entrèrent dans le bar.

-Ben voyez! Fit Angus dans un sourire victorieux.

-Malefoy! Cria la petite.

Elle se rua dans ses bras.

Harry Potter se contenta de le dévisager de loin. Pendant un bref instant, ces deux-là se dévorèrent du regard. Puis Drago détourna les yeux, les joues roses. Peut-être la honte l'habitait-elle encore, mais Potter avait su l'apaiser.

-Vous savez que dans six mois, c'est la saint Glinglin? Ah, moi j'dis, un beau brin de fille comme vous, ça aura sa chance à la Saint Glinglin!

Hermione lui répondit du tac au tac et avec une précision époustoufflante:

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me reposer sur des supertitions qui n'ont rien à voir avec le raisonnement logique, monsieur Trevor.

-Ah, mams'elle la Ministre, pour sûr, quelqu'un vous aidera à la Saint Glinglin! Soutint Angus.

Drago sentit la présence de Potter. Il était silencieux, juste derrière lui. Son souffle caressait ses oreilles.

-Drago... Murmura-t-il.

-Je ne te laisserai pas me prendre, Potter. Jamais. Répliqua le blond sans ciller. C'est moi qui conduit!

-Ce que tu peux être orgueilleux... Sourit Harry, sa voix n'étant toujours qu'un souffle discret.

Malefoy se retourna et, les yeux graves et immobiles, il dit:

-J'aime quand tu gémis sous moi. Je ne veux pas abandonner cela.

L'auror étira ses lèvres en un rictus.

-C'est vrai! Insista Malefoy.

-Mouais mouais.

-Mais si, je t'assure!

-T'as surtout pas envie d'être pris...

-Ca n'a rien à voir! Plaida Drago.

-Vraiment?

-Potter, crois-moi, c'est parce que c'est toi que je veux continuer à te prendre!

Le brouhaha qui les entourait et dissimulait leur conversation depuis quelques minutes s'immobilisa. Le silence s'empara du groupe choqué.

Drago déglutit. Peut-être était-ce dû à Angus, qui lui avait parlé de sa saleté de saint Glinglin!

-Tournée générale! S'exclama joyeusement le tenancier, a vos amours, les jeunes!

Et les gens trinquèrent autour du comptoir, et les amoureux s'éclipsèrent, et Hermione expliqua à Effy que « prendre » voulait bien dire saisir un objet.

OoO

* _Zazie dans le métro_ de Raymond Queneau, paru en 1959. Probablement un cadeau d'Hermione.


End file.
